The Three Stars
by HawkEagleWolf
Summary: Stargate, Star Trek and Star Wars Crossover, Two kids lose their parents and find out why but it is only the beginning.
1. Chapter I Family

The Three Stars Chapter I: Family 

General O'Neill sat in his office, idly playing with the paper clips. It was a boring day, SG-1 had come back from their mission, there was no word from the Atlantis team since they had left, and no one was due back or to send reports until tomorrow. Suddenly, the incoming wormhole alarm went off. "Unscheduled off World activation!" Said Sgt. Walters. O'Neill, comes down the stairs, as SG-1 joins him. "It's SG-20… Iris opening,' said Walters, as they watch catch a glimpse of the Iris opening. Four people tumble on to the ramp and yelling in pain. "Medical teams, report to the gate room!" Said a nervous voice from somewhere. "Colonel Sanders, what happened?" Asked O'Neill looking at the nose-bleeding Colonel. "I don't know, sir there was a few minor explosions, and then we had to evacuate, we tried to get to Dr. Christie, and Dr. Mark but it was to late," said Colonel Sanders, taking a deep breath while whipping away the blood off his nose. "Report to the infirmary and I want a report, by 0500" Said General O'Neill. "Carter, prepare a MALP, to send through, I want to see how bad it is," O'Neill came to a pause, unsure what to say, "Daniel, see if you can locate their family members, and Teal'c help him. Let me know, once you've found them." Said O'Neill, and started to walk up the stairs, and through the Gate Control room, with a tired look on his face. He walked into his office and closed the door, reaching over to his desk, and slumping into his chair, he reached for the phone. Clearly dreading when the next phone call he would of have to make……

Natural History Museum

New York, New York: 2AM

The planets and stars were glittering, the sky, was dark, and the noise was loud. The Natural History Museum Space Party was still going on; it was going on since 8PM. Kevin Johnson was watching his sister, Amanda, dance. He was sitting down drinking some soda, when a young girl sat down next to him, along with a man in an Air Force uniform. He wasn't surprised to see one, there were a few of them here, and he had played catch with a few before the party had started since they came early. Which reminded him of their parents, who were both members of the Air Force, they were currently on a "Mission" that was classified. Which made him uneasy, they seemed to go on classified missions a lot now. He didn't mind when it was a few here and there, but now it seemed every mission was classified, and sometimes could take weeks, and sometimes months. Amanda didn't really worry that much, though she did miss them a lot. She was always busy with 'Green Day', 'blink182', Orlando Bloom, or Johnny Depp and chatting with them with her friends. Kevin, didn't like those bands, Johnny Depp of course a great actor, along with Orlando Bloom. However, he didn't talk about them every little second with his friends. Clunk! As Amanda sat down, throwing her high heals on to the table. "Why did I ever listen to Melissa?" Said Amanda, rubbing her ankle with her hand. "I really don't know, sis, you were staring at space at the time. No doubt thinking about Mister John." Said Kevin, as he saw Amanda blush. "Shut up!" Amanda said quietly. "Awww, I don't think he heard me, shall I say it louder? I think I saw a Times reporter near by." Said Kevin, though he and Amanda sometimes did this. Amanda chose not to respond but ordered a soda. "When do you want to head home?" Asked Amanda after, putting down her soda. Kevin thought for a moment, "I don't know, in 10 minutes?" said Kevin, looking down at his watch. "Sounds good, these things aren't meant for me," said Amanda looking disgusted at her high heals. Kevin laughed softly, and turned to finish his drink.

Cheyenne Mountain Complex:

1:10AM

There was a knock, on O'Neill's door. "Yeah," said O'Neill, not looking up. In came Daniel, with a folder. "I've found their only family, their sixteen year old son, Kevin, and thirteen year old daughter, Amanda." Said Daniel as he handed O'Neill the folder. "Thanks," said O'Neill grimly, as he opened the folder and put it down on his desk, as picked up the phone. Teal'c and Carter came in, standing next to Daniel, and watched O'Neill silently as he dialed the number from the folder and waited… O'Neill waited as the phone kept ringing, tapping his fingers on the desk, waiting…. "Hello----" "Hello, this is General Jack O'Neill," said Jack. "--er right now, Amanda and I are at the Natural History Museum Planetarium Party, in New York. We are not allowed cell phones, only important people are to have them." There was something like a suppressed snort before Kevin continued. "If you are from the Air Force, I believe there are a few high ranking officers, there that have cell phones. To save trouble, I believe General Hammond is attending, if you're one of Amanda's friends, well I'm sure she'll call back dying to tell you something. If you're one of my friend's, you know what to do," finished the recorder voice of Kevin Johnson. O'Neill hung up, and put started to dial Hammond's Cell Phone number. "How did he know to say General Hammond?" Asked Teal'c turning to face Daniel and Carter with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know, we'll be sure to ask," said Carter.

Natural History Museum:

New York, New York 3:20 AM

"It's a shame the sidewalks aren't really clean," said Amanda annoyed of the high heals. Her ankles were very sore. "Well I did ask you if you were sure about it, I mean you do dance a lot don't you?" Asked Kevin. Amanda didn't answer, he was right about that.

"You aren't very nice to your sister," said the girl from earlier. Her parents, who were in front of them, laughed a bit. "Now, now, that wasn't nice," said the girl's mother. "It's alright," said Kevin, as Amanda was holding her own laughter in, and whispered. "See Kevy? You've got to stop it," said Amanda. Kevin ignored her; he was the one who'd make Amanda's favorite breakfast tomorrow. The girl and her parents got into a car, but he realized that the Air Force guy from before was a General, as he turned around to face Kevin and Amanda. "I'm really sorry about that," said the General. "It's alright, I'm Kevin Johnson and this is my sister Amanda," said Kevin, as they shook hands with the General.

"I'm General Hammond," said Hammond. Kevin looked, at Amanda, and then quickly back at General Hammond. "We've heard your name before, our parents, they're in the Air Force, they speak very highly of you." Said Kevin, but before General Hammond could respond, his Cell Phone rang. "Excuse me," said Hammond as he answered the call.

"Com' on we better go," Said Amanda. She was right, they really needed to get home. Amanda, waved and started to head towards the corner, as Kevin gave the General a nod, and started to catch up with Amanda.

"Wait!" Said General Hammond. Kevin and Amanda, both turned around. "You're coming with me," said the General. "Why?" Asked Amanda with a tone, of worry, in her voice. "Well, it's not best to discuss it here, I'm going to take you to the Airport, and I'll be going with you," said Hammond. "Why? What's wrong?" asked Kevin now worried. "It's your parents, I really can't discuss it here." Said Hammond. Amanda looked at Will, worried. "I guess we really don't have a choice," said Kevin to Amanda. "But what if he's trying to kidnap us?" Asked Amanda, tugging on Kevin's sleeve. "Look, he is a General, it's an honor thing that tells me he's who he says he is," said Kevin, even saying that was making him feel better about going with General Hammond, he wasn't sure what on Earth was going on. They got into Hammond's Car, buckled up, and the car started to take them to JFK.

"Please, don't ask any questions until we get to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, we're not secure at the moment," Said General O'Neill. Kevin didn't bother to try to ask him any questions, and Amanda fell asleep. It was 4AM EDT and Kevin was also falling asleep. "How long before we land?" Asked Kevin, trying to keep awake. "In an hour, or so," said Hammond

Cheyenne Mountain Complex:

5:00AM.

Briefing Room

"Everything was fine General, and suddenly everything started to rumble, then explosions, they were far from the Gate sir. Everyone else had just gone into the gate; I was staying behind to wait for them. Next thing I know explosions sparks, everywhere, I had no choice to go, the roof started to cave in, blocking my way to them. The site is lost sir," said Colonel Sanders. There was a knock on the door. "They're family is on there way, Hammond's with them," said Sgt Walters. "Yeah," said O'Neill as Sgt. Walters, closed the door behind him as he left. "Colonel tell, Sgt to re-dial the Beta Site, I don't care how many times, just like the Abydos one," Said Carter. "Yes, sir." Replied Colonel Sanders, and left for the Control room. "Should we tell them what really, happened?" Said Daniel. "It would be best and honorable, and a disgrace on their memories for their children not to know how they died." Said Teal'c looking at Daniel. "I agree with Teal'c, it's only right, sir." Said Carter, who sat down right next to O'Neill. After a moment, O'Neill looked at Carter, then to Teal'c and Daniel. "Alright, we'll tell them" There was a brief pause…. "the truth," finished O'Neill, sitting back in his chair.

"This way please," said Hammond gesturing to the second elevator. Amanda and Kevin followed him into the second elevator and the doors closed; Hammond entered a security card and pressed SubLevel28. The elevator began to move, with a sudden jolt.

It was very quite; no one spoke a word, but the elevator parts. Kevin looked to Amanda and then to General Hammond and then back to Amanda he knew what was coming…. He didn't know how Amanda would take it… The doors opened, they all walked out slowly, they followed General Hammond down a long corridor, past by what Kevin was pretty sure the mess hall, and down another corridor, lights and pipes lined the walls in places. They finally came to a stop, a wooden Door, and General Hammond knocked…

"Yeah," Said a voice from in side… The General opened the door, Amanda and Kevin Entered…. They saw Brigadier General Jack O'Neill sitting at his desk, a tall woman with blonde fluffy hair, another man with Classes, and a stronger looking man with a Tattoo or something on his forehead. General O'Neill gestured to for them sit, they did so the General looked at them as they sat down. "I'm General O'Neill, Commanding Officer of this facility, You're parents have been as of now listed as Missing In Action, presumed… presumed to be dead… However, however, that does not mean that they are… We don't usually bring families down here, but your parents helped a lot and they wanted you to know," O'Neill stopped Kevin had raised a hand, to say something. "Yeah?" Said O'Neill wondering what Kevin wanted to ask. "Excuse me, sir. But if you're CO of this base, and they were under your Command, How are they MIA?" Asked Kevin. General O'Neill paused for a moment; he looked to General Hammond, then the Women, to the strong guy and then to the guy in Glasses. All of who nodded, lightly. "Follow me," said General O'Neill got up and walked to his side door and opened it, General Hammond, and those other people filled out followed by Amanda and Kevin, they entered a room, at least the size of two Corridors, with a huge window which was sealed by a Blast Door. O'Neill walked over to a button and pushed it, the blast door raised up to Re-veal….

A Large room, and near the back wall of this room was a large Giant Metal Ring… with Orange Triangle Lights, at angles in the outer Ring of this huge Ring…. It looked like it was from, that it was a…. "Stargate," said the fluffy-haired women. "Lt. Colonel Carter," said General O'Neil introducing the fluffy-haired women. "But I thought that was Sci-fi, the TV show," Amanda said in awe as she continue to gaze at the Stargate……


	2. ChapterII Welcome Aboard The Enterprise

Chapter: II

**Welcome Aboard…. The Enterprise**

There was nothing but white blurry light, as it came all into focus, it was a white light. The man turned over slightly and saw his wife; she was alive. The man, looked around, and wondered where he was. "You're awake, Relax, you've been out for eight hours," said a female voice coming closer to him. "Who are you? Where am I?" Asked the man. The woman had blonde-reddish hair, a little past shoulder length. "I was about to ask the same thing," Said the women. Who was dressed in a uniform, that was gray mid-chest to the neck, with a Star Badge pinned on her right side on the gray. The Rest of the Uniform was black, but around the neck you could see blue…. "I'm Dr. Johnson, that's my wife, she'll be alright?" Asked, Dr. Johnson who couldn't believe it he was aboard the Enterprise E, but how? It wasn't possible. It was Sci-Fi, It had to be all a get up, and maybe he was dead. Surely not, he thought. It was too real, but how? Last thing he remembered I was trying to get to the Stargate with Christie, then a loud noise and that was it. But how did they not run into a Starfleet ship before? That is if they were in the same Galaxy. Did the Federation gain access to Hyperdrive? He couldn't tell, he was confused--- "Dr. Johnson, you're with will be fine," Said Dr. Crusher who was looking over at Christie. "But where are we?" Asked Dr. Johnson, though he couldn't hide a little bit that he knew exactly where he was. "I'm not sure that is up to me," Said Dr. Crusher, with a smile. "Then may I speak to Cap- I mean to who's in charge?" Asked Johnson, as he stared back trying to keep calm and not let them know he knew who was in charge. "I'm sure we can arrange that," Said Dr Crusher, she tapped her Badge and started to speak. "Captain Picard, to Sickbay please our mystery patients want a word with you," said Dr. Crusher. A voice responded, "On my way," Said Captain Picard via the com-link. "Mark? MARK?!" Said Christie who had suddenly woke up. "It's alright, just relax, you're safe," Said Dr. Crusher as she came over to Christie. "Who are you?" Asked Christie. "I am Dr. Crusher, you're going to be alright," answered Dr. Crusher. Christie looked around and she was in shock….

Suddenly, the Sickbay doors slid open, a bald man entered. He wore the same uniform as Dr. Crusher except where there was blue on Dr. Crusher's uniform there was red and four Brass-gold rank pips. Mark new he was though he did look like Mr. Clean. "Oh my G---" Christie said nervously and very much loudly… but cut off when she saw the look from Mark. The man looked at Christie and then at Mark. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, of the Federation Starship Enterprise," said Captain Picard. "I am Colonel Mark Johnson and that's my wife Christie, we come in peace," Said Mark, who couldn't believe what he was saying or seeing. "Who are you? Where are you from? Colonel from? How did you get here?" Asked Captain Picard "We're from Earth, United States Air Force, also Doctors. We are humans, just like you. Our… ah Aliens where we come from call us the Tau'ri," said Dr. Johnson. Mark was trying to keep it smoothly. He did not know how they got here. "Captain, I know your duty is first to your ship and it's crew. But if we find a way to get home. Would you be so kind?" Said Christie. Who looked at Captain Picard then to Mark. "Of course, Colonel we will try. We'll give you quarters in the mean time. Now do you have a ship? How'd you get all the way out here?" Asked Picard… There were near Cait at the very "Southern" end of Federation Space. They had found a small planet, if it was hardly that at all. It wasn't class M… But the Starship, Titan Commanded by William Riker had detected Artificial Energy readings from their sensors. However, the Titan had to be re-called to deliver supplies to DS9. So the Enterprise was ordered to find out what happened…. By the time they got there, the energy readings were erratic, overloading explosions, and life signs, only two and an energy reading that went off the charts… They weren't able to explore much of the base most of it was destroyed wiped out by whatever caused the overload.

"No ship, though one may come to look for us, I don't know. How we got here… is…" Mark paused for moment not sure to tell them about the Stargate. It was hard, if they found it, they'd be able to get home.. But then the Federation would start asking questions. "Small scout ship dropped us off out here," said Mark, may we get to our Quarters, Captain?" Mark finished.. Picard didn't answer… he wonder why he had paused. He was sure of it they didn't tell him everything. "Right this way," Said Captain Picard, they fallowed the Captain along with two Ensigns. Mark couldn't help to think how this compared to the movies…. "So, Captain, is there anything you beamed up with us?" Asked Christie as they were walking down a corridor towards the Turbo lift. "No, only what you have, deck nine," Said Picard and the Turbo lift started to move. "Any odd Metal like readings at our base or did anyone see a ring?" Continued Dr. Christie looking at the Captain. "Nothing of the sort, we are to rendezvous at Star base Two-fourteen," said Picard. As the Turbo lift doors open, they all stepped out. "This way," said Captain Picard and they walked down another corridor, and he stopped, as did the Ensigns. "Here are you Quarters, Welcome aboard, if you need anything ask the Computer." Said Picard and smiled. "Thank you Captain," Said both Mark and Christie as they headed inside to their quarters. As soon as the door slide closed as soon as they knew they were alone… Christie collapsed onto a chair. "What about Kevin and Amanda?! What will we do? Will anyone come?" She said, very upset… tears had already started to come down her cheeks. "Kevin will look after Amanda and everyone, we will do what we can until they send someone here. Our ships are faster…" Said Mark, as he walked over and kissed his wife, and hugged her.

"They're defiantly hiding something, I know it… As friendly as they seem," said Captain Picard, in the Observation Lounge. First Officer Madden, Lt. Commander La Forge, Lt. Commander Aurora Kathleen who was now Ship's Second Officer and Operations officer. Very little was known about Aurora, she had blonde hair, she was very young too. Pointed ears like a Vulcan but more human shaped… Very beautiful like an Angel… "Sir, I've checked there is no mention of the Tau'ri in any Federation records, nor do we see that symbol anywhere either," Said Aurora looking from Geordie to the Captain. "What about those energy readings? There's got to be something," Said Picard looking around at his senior officers. "The over load, seemed to be a power surge from whatever their power source was. However, I cannot see how that kind of surge destroyed most of what we saw, Sir. Aurora and I went over every inch… we found nothing unusual except for unknown readings of some kind of Metal… We agree that kind of metal was like a super conductor for the surge when it reached it, causing more of an overload… that and that big power reading was created by it after the first over load." Said La Forge. Picard thought for a moment, looking around. "What about their Health Doctor any---" "No, differences, Captain none at all." Said Dr. Crusher who was only assigned to the Enterprise for this mission only. "Aright," Picard looking around thinking hard. "La Forge, Aurora, see if you can find anything more. Dismissed." Said Captain Picard. Everyone stood up, and began to leave for the Bridge. "Are we on Schedule for the nearest starbase?" Asked Picard, as he sat down in the Captain's chair. "Yes, everything is on Schedule, Sir," said Aurora who was working on the sensors only raised her head to look around briefly.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Christie, looking at Mark as he was busy working this laptop thing on their desk. "I'm looking to see if we can match anything our stars, our symbols anything to not just Federation records.. They don't know we know a lot about them.." Mark paused looking at the screen, and began to speak again, "I'm sending it to their top notch History Institutes across Alpha Quadrant so---" "So we can find another Stargate… Move over you're going to need help," Said Christie. She smiled as she pulled up another chair, sitting in front of the laptop thing. "You're also going to need to relax, you missed a word there." Said Christie nudging Mark, with a little smile. "Yeah," Mark said tiredly as he smiled back and got up and walked over towards the Replicator… "After fighting the replicators and now eating and drinking from these things.. I'll pass." Said Mark and walked over and plopped himself onto the couch.

Five Hours Later

8:09 PM EDT

Cheyenne Mountain Complex

"Will they be alright?" Asked General Landry, who had just gotten back from two week's leave. He had been briefed on what had happened in the past Twenty-four hours, he was wondering how their kids were holding up, and they were in VIP rooms, sleeping. "What about the Odyssey?" Said General Landry, sipping a cup of coffee. "It's defenseless it has no shields at the moment. There was a set back," added Lt. Colonel Carter, who caught the look in General Landry's eyes. "So they're stuck there and we can't launch a rescue mission," Suddenly Landry paused and in a little lower voice, "If they're not dead," Finished Landry sitting down at his desk. He had left General O'Neill in Charge while he was gone, and started looking for a key to a drawer in his desk. Carter sat there thinking and looked up. "Sir, I keep hearing rumors out off Area 51 about this guy who use to work on the Atom Bomb and later for B2 and the F117… That he worked, on some big project, but didn't tell anyone privately. He died around 89' 88', he was very ill. I think it was Christie's cousin or Uncle," Said Carter. Everyone looked at Carter with an awkward silence. "So, you're saying that there are other spaceships on this planet?" Asked O'Neill confused, as just as much as everyone else was, maybe a bit more. "I don't know, sir. For all we know it could have been just new fighter craft. I mean what he did after he left is all Classified or unknown, completely." She added.

"Why did we have to tell the kids like that anyway? Kinda odd don't you think?" Asked O'Neill to Landry. "Because the Over-site committee asked to soften that area, of notifying families. If and when the Stargate Program goes public." Replied General Landry tired. "Is there anything else?" Asked Landry. Everyone shook their heads, "Then dismissed." Landry said relieved that there was a break.


End file.
